Stuck With Me
by Madmax68421
Summary: Peter Parker has been in a mood all month! But with two soon to be divorced parents, trying to figure out what's wrong with him is the last thing Lani Needs. Thankfully, summer break is here! Lani, Peter, Ned, and Michelle set off on a summer vacation to CA. But what they think is going to be a peaceful trip, is anything but.


Today is just one of those weeks, well months. It feels like each day drags on, but then all of the sudden it's Monday again. You just wonder what have I been doing, why are all the days mushing together? I guess it could be the rain, it's been raining almost every day this week.

Rain always gets Peter moody. I guess because it's annoying getting rained on while you're just trying to do your job, swinging through the city. Ned just hates rain, and I have a dog who loves the mud but hates baths. I'm pretty sure Michelle is the only one who likes it.

"It's great antisocial weather." She always says.

Another contributing factor to the days running together is, the feeling that they are all the same.

Wake up, hear screaming from parents downstairs, get ready for school, hear dad slam the door to go to work, eat with crying mom downstairs, go to school, hang out with Ned, Peter, and Michelle, come home, do homework, and go to bed.

Considering I'm with my friends most of the day it's not too bad. But I'm just tired of it all.

I sigh as I continue painting my hippie van, or Caroline. I dipped the paintbrush into the mint green paint can again, and continued my work. Jon Bellion's Good Things Fall Apart blasting in the background. That and the heavy rain is enough that no noise in the house can be heard in the garage. Silence at the Kahale house was hard to come by so I welcomed it with open arms, as the paint fumes danced in my nostrils.

That's when the daydreaming started, it had almost become routine. Something to look forward to while I painted and did other maintenance on Caroline. It was pretty much the same scenario every time.

Peter and I sharing a long conversation in the van while Michelle and Ned sleep soundly. We are in a playful argument when suddenly he gazed into my eyes and we kiss.

Ok, I know it's weird and not realistic. First off I am so hard in the friend zone. Second, no one just does that, but hey a girl can dream. But really she can't because her cush is way out of her league. I mean come on he's Spiderman!

I was the second to find out, Ned being the first. Though, I'm pretty sure me and Michelle knew around the same time. He came home one day after "the Stark internship" with the biggest black eye I had ever seen.

I was talking with Aunt May when he came home. He did a double glance at me and then darted for the bathroom.

"Peter?" Aunt May said, just as confused as I was.

"I just have to go to the bathroom!" He called out.

But he didn't know that I got a quick look of his eye before he bolted. That, and the fact that like a year ago all of the sudden he went from cute Lil' Peter to shredded, taller Peter; and a couple of other things that had happened, making us all suspicious. I got up and went in his room. It took me about 60 seconds to find his suit.

The sudden pause in my music took me back into reality.

It was a text from Michelle in the group text

M: Hey nerds, how does Good Eats sound to you guys?

I was the first to respond

L: sounds amazing, I'm starving :))))

N: sure but I've got no cash

I roll my eyes. Ned has been putting off getting a job for months.

L: I'm freaking loaded so I can pay for you

N: thanks a love

L: I got u bb

M: get a room

P: Or just stop.

N: ayy Peter you coming?

P: I guess.

L: want me to pick you guys up?

M: Nah I don't trust your driving

L: um, rude :(

N: Yess plss

P: No.

My mood sinks, if that makes sense. Seems like Peter is annoyed with me, and I don't know why. I shake my head. Texts always sound passive aggressive. But something about the periods and short and serious answers make me question that. Maybe he was actually being passive-aggressive.

Guess I'll find out tonight.

M: What time is good for you guys? I was thinking 6.

L: sounds great, that good with you Bubby? What time to you want to be picked up?

Bubby is what I can Ned, he is pretty much my twin brother. First off we are both Hawaiian, second, we just get each other. Our humor is very similar so we can just make stupid jokes to each other all the time.

N: 5:30 works great for me. Thanks ️!

L: don't mention it !

Peter still hasn't replied. Maybe there is something wrong. I bite my lip and decide to text him away from the group chat.

L: hey Peter you ok? :)

P:

The bubble goes up and down as he is typing before it disappears from my screen. I wait for it to return, but it doesn't. I decide to text Michelle and Ned, but Michelle beats me to it.

M: is it just me or is bug boy off?

L: was just about to say the same thing. I tried asking but he just left me on read.

M: I'll talk to him.

L: :( ok tell him I love him if he replies to you.

M: will do.

I notice a lack of Ned in this discussion, but before I can think of it any more I see my clock says 4:49. I close the paint can and head inside.

That's when I get hit in the head with a plastic cup.

"Ow what the frick!" I exclaimed.

My mom comes rushing over to me. "Oh Lani, I didn't see you!" She glares up at my dad who is on the other side if the room. He looks very mad. "It was meant for your father."

I don't know what I'm supposed to say to this. I decide a "Oh, it's fine" will do. The little voice in my head faintly whispers but it's not fine. I push it down. Mom's going through a lot right now, she doesn't have to think of me overpowers the whisper as I leave the room. My mind is blank except for the thought of the minor, but definitely there pain on the side of my face.

Going to my room, I make my mind busy as I get ready for tonight.


End file.
